SasoDei  Dance The Night Away
by Nova-San
Summary: AU. Sasori and Deidara spend their first Christmas together. What does Sasori have planned for his blonde boyfriend? Oneshot!  Rated T for yaoi. Don't like, don't read


**A/N: I know I should be working on Bonds and Beaches, but, as Christmas draws near, I wanted to write something that fits this time of year. :) (Sorry those two are so OOC in this. I was also writing this to get over my writer's block and to relax a little, so I paid less attention to that, haha.)  
**

**I hope you like it! Reviews are very much appreciated. :) **

**Merry Christmas everyone~  
**

***Nova  
**

* * *

SasoDei – Dance the Night Away

My eyes slowly opened to a dimly lit room. I yawned and let them slip closed again, pulling the covers over myself and my boyfriend, whose chest I was using as a pillow.

"Good morning, Dei-chan" he whispered in my ear and kissed my blonde hair lightly. "Mmm… Morning, Danna…" I drawled tiredly. My boyfriend, Sasori, and I had been together for about half a year now. We had met at an art exhibit some time before; somehow, we found our different aspects on true art interesting and stayed in contact with each other. Soon, I at least, found myself falling for him, the sexy, mysterious redhead… He was the one to ask me out in the end.

Sasori shifted under me and began to sit up. I groaned, not wanting my warm pillow to go away. "Time to get up, Brat," he said, slowly moving me off him, "We have some things to do today, you know."

"What things, un?" I asked. I couldn't recall him saying anything.

"You'll see." With that, he walked out. A few minutes later, I heard the shower turn on.

"Wonder what he wants to do…" I muttered to myself. The bed seemed too cold for me now that Sasori had left, so I reluctantly got up and went to the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine. I began humming to myself while I waited. Often, people had told me I had a beautiful voice, but I only ever sang to myself when I was alone.

"Shower's all yours… though you could have joined me anytime, babe." I felt warm arms circle my waist and pull me against Sasori's bare chest. "I would have, but I need my coffee, you know that, un." I replied, leaning against him and stealing a quick kiss. "I'll be right back, gotta shower too," I said and kissed him again, pulling myself out of his embrace and headed toward the bathroom.

The first thing I noticed was that the early evening air was really cold for the first time this year. For three years it hadn't snowed once and it had always been relatively warm. I regretted not having thick enough winter clothes this year, seeing as I was freezing. Sasori had taken me along to the park, and as he saw me shivering, he offered me his own jacket. "No, Danna, I can't, you'd freeze too, and that wouldn't make things any better, un. I'm just going to go buy a thicker jacket sometime this week," I said, refusing the offer. He laid his arm on my shoulder and pulled me closer to himself. "At least I can warm you up a little like this."

After walking for about half an hour, we came across the shopping district. "I think I can get a coat while we're here, un," I stated. Sasori nodded and we started looking for a clothing shop.

Two hours later, after it had gotten completely dark, I'd finally found a jacket I liked; along with a pair of comfortable boots to keep my feet warm. Surprisingly enough, my boyfriend had been extremely patient with me. He usually wasn't, he hated waiting. I brushed it off and enjoyed his patience nonetheless.

"Brat," I heard him say from behind me. I turned around, blonde hair whipping through the air, to look at him questioningly. I had gotten used to that nickname a long time ago; he had been using it ever since we met. "Should we head home or do you want something else from here?" he asked. I nodded. "I'd just like to grab some coffee before we leave, okay, un?" He chuckled. "You really have your addictions…" He leaned down to my ear and whispered in a huskier voice, "Do I happen to be one of them, _Brat?_"

I could practically feel my face turn bright red. "Danna, un! Not _here_!" I lightly pushed him away. He just grinned. I knew he just _loved_ to embarrass me in public. I made my way towards the nearest Starbucks, Sasori walking right next to me. Every so often, my hand would brush his, making it tingle like after an electric shock. I loved that feeling.

When we got back home, I threw the bags on the couch in the living room and sighed. Sasori came in after me, and took me by the hand. "What – " I began, but he laid a finger on my lips, silencing me. "Shh. Follow me."

I nodded and he led me out the door and onto the street. Before we rounded a corner, Sasori spun around, producing a blindfold from his pocket. "Put this on," he instructed. Bewildered by his actions, I complied wordlessly. All I saw was black; I had no idea where he was taking me. I head the faint clicking of a door closing after we had walked up a hill for a while. _'When did it open?'_ I thought. Another clicking noise. '_Where … Where is he taking me?'_

He lead me a few more steps and halted me then. I felt warm fingers caress my cheek before slowly untying the blindfold, letting it fall to the floor.

I was in a huge room, a stage visible in the back. In the middle of the room stood a huge Christmas tree, maybe two times as tall as I was, decorated with white lights that cast a soft glow; the only light source there. A row of windows made up one wall, looking out to the twinkling lights of the city below.  
Sasori stood in front of me, handsome as ever. The lights of the tree framed his features softly, making him look somewhat like an angel. I reached out to him, my fingers tracing his cheekbone and chin delicately, like he was a fragile sculpture I was afraid to break.

He took my hand in his own and whispered, "Dei, you know what it is today, don't you?" he asked me. I nodded. "It's Christmas, un." He approached me with one step and laid my left hand on his shoulder while laying his right hand on my waist. He held my other hand with his left. "I remember you saying you wanted to learn how to ballroom dance… So I thought this would be the perfect place." He smiled a little. "Don't worry, babe. Just follow my steps, and you'll be fine."

I looked at our feet and copied his movements. They were quite simple and I found myself moving without looking. I leant against his chest listening to his breathing and the quiet rhythm of our feet on the parquet floor. I started humming a soft tune in time with our dance. When it ended, we both stood still; Sasori wrapped his arms around my waist as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. Suddenly, he whispered in my ear, "Dei-chan, look outside."  
I turned my head towards the window to see big, white flakes fall from the sky and cover the ground below. "It's snowing… Finally, un." I rested my head on his shoulder and just watched the snow fall. "Thank you, Danna, un. This is… the greatest present I could get," I said quietly, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence surrounding us.

"Merry Christmas, Deidara… I love you."

"I love you too, Sasori no Danna, un."


End file.
